Automobile seatback frames including lumbar supporting panels supported between side members of seatback frame members are relatively common in the art. A typical seatback includes generally horizontal upper and lower frame members and a pair of generally vertical side members, the members being connected at their ends to form a rectangularly shaped frame.
A side panel is attached to central and lower portions of each side member and extends generally forwardly therefrom. Also included is a lumbar supporting panel extending between, and being attached to, lower portions of the side panels. One or more resilient members, such as S-shaped springs, extend between, and are attached to, upper portions of the side members.
Attending the use of these conventional seatbacks are a number of problems. For example, following a frontal collision that rapidly decelerates an automobile, the head of a rear-seat passenger restrained within the vehicle by a lap belt might continue forward, due to inertia, in an arc described about the belt and strike the upper edge of the lumbar supporting panel of a front seat. Various garnishes and the like have been mounted on the seatbacks to cushion this area, but such additions increase the production cost of the seat.
Additionally, depending on the weight, shape and posture of the occupant of a conventional seat, the space between the lumbar supporting panel and the springs could be forced apart to a point where passenger comfort is compromised.
While such seatbacks function with a certain degree of efficacy, none disclose the advantages of the improved comfort of the present invention as is hereinafter more fully described.